


Red in the Wind

by agna333



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kushina gets kidnapped, Only a mention of other characters, Talk of bodily harm, nothing actually happens though, violence off screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agna333/pseuds/agna333
Summary: The house is eerily silent and still when Kushina comes home. Unfortunately, it is not empty. can somebody save her before it's too late?A modern retelling of the Kushina Kidnapping from Naruto.A Part of Naruto Secret Santa Event.





	Red in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Naruto Secret Santa for hawkai.tumblr.com. I hope you enjoy this slightly late gift.

The day has been going the same way the last week has gone. Kushina slammed the entrance door shut and flung her backpack away to land somewhere in the darkness of the next room.

„Grandma? I’m hoome!“ she hollered into the dark house, only half aware she’s probably shouting at an empty house.

She moved to live with her grandmother almost a year ago, when she was accepted into the prestigious Konoha academy. Since then, there hasn’t been a day she didn’t desperately wish she could get on a train and return back home. She loved her grandma, the old woman was cool, clever and always knew what to say. But she was also always away on some business or a party to promote this or that charity project and Kushina lived alone, more often than not. Her classmates made fun of her for her accent, her pale skin and her flaming red hair and delighted in making her angry. At first, she thought they would get over it, and later, when they didn’t, that she can beat it out of them. The result has been even more jeers and several afternoons spent in detention.

There was a note on the living room table, telling her grandma has left to attend a fundraiser for something or other. Kushina snorted and flung the note aside without reading the rest. Grandma will be home late. Noted.

The whole house was eerily silent as Kushina went to the kitchen to make herself a snack. There was a picture of a sunflower taped the to fridge door. Kushina stared at it for a bit and then tore the piece of paper with the printed flower of, throwing it into the trash. Minato can go suck it too! That traitor! Sure, they didn’t talk much and he never really tried to protect her from her bullies like Mikoto-nee did, but that was probably only because he was a useless crybaby. She was ok with that, as long as he continued to smile at her when she finished a math problem in front of the class correctly. It made her almost eager to volunteer when the teacher was asking for somebody, only to see the skinny blond flash his teeth at her.

She scoffed into her instant ramen. Turns out, he was just too cowardly to bully her outright, so he probably just mocked her behind her back. She caught him finally last week, when one of her classmates brought his older brother into class. She managed to beat both of them up, but as she was running away from the scene of the crime, she caught him hiding behind the corner. He looked really scared to be caught, but Kushina just shouted at him and left. And no, she definitely wasn’t crying. And since she had gotten detention again for beating those two bullies up, that snivelling worm was probably the one to tattle on her too…

There was a weird noise from upstairs. Kushina frowned and left her ramen to investigate. This better be quick, it was almost ready too! Maybe she should have gone for the PB&J, would be quicker. The three minutes it took for the instant ramen to be ready always gave too much time to think.

She quickly scaled the stairs, quietly muttering about what she will do if a stray cat got through a window into her bedroom again.

The corridor was silent and eerily dark. A bad feeling suddenly filled Kushina and she took a step back. She swallowed and started to slowly inch back towards the stairs. She will just call Mikoto if she can spend the night again, better then stay here in this scary house when the night is already this weird.

Just as she was about take the first step back down, a pair of muscular hands covered in black gloves sneaked around her waist and another gripped her face to prevent her scream. She tried to make a lot of noise anyway in hopes somebody will hear her, but knew somewhere inside it will be useless. Still, a stubborn voice in her head screamed about not giving so easily and in one move she kicked out with her foot to shatter a vase on the side table, that probably cost more than a normal mortals annual income and drove her elbow back in hopes of catching one of her kidnappers in the gut.

By the grunt a voice to her right she succeeded, but the grip on her waist or face didn’t relax. In a little while they ran down the stairs and outside, where a nondescript black car waited. Kushina cursed into the hand, that held her mouth shut and tried to bite it. That car has stood there when she came home.

Her biting efforts got her a slap across the face. The men quickly climbed into the car and started to methodically tie her hands and feet with heavy scratchy rope. As Kushina finally managed to fully shrilly scream, she realized one thing. Her phone is still in her back pocket. She tried to kick out at her attackers and tried to forcefully sob. She didn’t necessarily feel like crying (yet), but maybe her fake tears will make her attackers doubt her more and underestimate her.

Once her hands were tied and fastened to the seat in front of her and her feet secured together, she allowed herself to relax a bit and hide her face in her arms. She will have to get rid of her ropes and then hopefully she can call for help. Once in a while she let out a wet sob to let her kidnappers know she was still hysterical and not to pay attention and she started to plan her escape plan.

Of course, at that moment her phone of all things betrayed her. Here she hoped that the attackers where stupid enough to leave her with it, but not even they would let her have it, when it’s ringing loudly in her pocket with a call from her grandma. One of the people in the front seat started to shout at her two kidnappers, who dived at her and started to finally go over her pockets.

The real fight finally started at that point. Kushina bit at their hands, kicked out with her bound feet, but it didn’t help much. Soon her bright red phone still loudly playing Blue Bird flew out of the car window along with a handful of her hair, that the guy on the left tore away from her scalp.

As the window rolled back up, Kushina felt the long-awaited panic well up in her chest and had to hide her face in her arms to cover her watering eyes from her attackers, this time for real. Turns out nobody is coming for her until her kidnappers have the upper hand.

Nobody in the car noticed a blond boy diving into the side of the road to rescue said phone and strands of hair before getting back on his bike and following the car through the traffic with unparalleled speed.

…………………….

Her hands were secured to a sturdy chair, as were her feet. Her mouth wasn’t covered by anything but the multiple hits to her face at her screams and the general hopelessness of her situation kept her mostly quiet.

It looked like there were more then five of the men who took her, but she was fairly sure there were less than eight of them. She just looked at them as they bickered about lighting for the ransom video and tried to save all of their faces into her memory. Kami help them if she ever gets out of here alive. If the police won’t get them, she will hunt them down herself. And if the police does get them she will make damn sure she can identify them in court.

Finally, the camera was pointed her way, shitty lighting was set up and the thugs started covering their faces with scarves for the actual filming. Soon the video will be shot, released and then it’s mostly a matter of luck if the police gets here before the assholes are gone.

One of the leaders of the group knelt down and started to play with her hair.

“Well, little fox, here’s how it’s going to be. We are going to shoot this video and you’re going to be a good little crying little girl and beg your grandma for the money when prompted. And if you are good, maybe you will leave here with all of your limbs intact, what do you say?”

“Fuck you, that’s what I say, dattebane!” she screamed, finally too creeped out and angry not to lash out. She attempted to lunge at him and maybe bite his ugly nose off, but he was smarter and moved out of the way. The hit to her cheek, that send her careening to the side and left her dizzy, was almost expected. She gave herself a minute to collect herself and spit the coppery taste in her mouth at their feet. The guy just snorted.

“Feisty little vixen. I think I will enjoy sending your fingers over to your grandma one by one.”

Kushina just smirked at him. If he thought he was scary, he should think again. Besides, even the other guys looked uncomfortable at the thought. Amateurs.

The men gathered behind her chair and brandished various weapons to look more threatening. The only one staying behind was the guy operating the camera. The red light turned to green and the video was on.

“Uzumaki Mito, we have your granddaughter. We demand hundred million yen to be delivered in two-“

A loud banging noise sounded from behind the heavy door. Like somebody was going around and purposely making a racket to get the attention of the people inside. Kushina perked up. Is it at all possible somebody has come for her already? No, probably not… Just more accomplices. Nobody knew or had any way of knowing really where she was. Who even knew if anyone even realized she’s been kidnapped…

She slumped back into her chair, suddenly tired. The fight momentarily left her. It was around two in the morning by her estimate and the night has been very stressful. Since more kidnappers were coming, she had no chance of getting home before her grandmother paid the ransom or the police found her sans some fingers. Hopefully they will go for her right, she needs her left for writing… A hysterical giggle left her at the morbid thought.

As such she didn’t really notice three of the thugs leaving the room to investigate the commotion outside and the subsequent grunts and shouts resulting from a fight.

The leader suddenly looked freaked out as more time passes. He readied his gun and had the rest of the kidnappers get theirs before leaving the room too. Only the guy operating the camera - which is still on – stayed behind.

This time gun shots echoed through the corridor and more screams and grunts quickly followed. This finally made Kushina raise her head and look at the opened door. Is it possible…?

There was a shadow coming through the darkened corridor and the last guy took out a small meagre knife to defend himself. Who came through the door surprised Kushina immensely.

Minato’s blond hair looked almost golden in the lighting, even if she knew for a fact they have the colour of sunflowers at best and straw at worst. The shadows falling on his face and the cold look in his eyes made him look dangerous. Like somebody who just slaughtered a group of grown men without blinking and then continuing on without sparing them a glance.

The camera guy squeaked and ran quickly towards him with a battle shout, attempting to scare him away. Or maybe hurt Minato. Or maybe run around him and out. His intention remained hidden, as Minato grabbed his arm and with quick efficient move had the guy on the ground writhing, clutching his wrist and whimpering. Minato eyed the knife he so skilfully took away from him and his face finally lost that cold look.

His face lit up with a smile that always made him look like a giant flakey dork and Kushina couldn’t help but answer with her own relieved grin. He almost stumbled over to her, his gracefulness gone, and started to work on her bindings. Once the ropes were gone, she couldn’t help but throw her arms around his neck and bury her face into his shoulder. A sudden sob escaped her.

“I… I thought nobody was coming for me.”

Minato chuckled, though it too sounded a bit shaky around the edges.

“I wouldn’t leave you here. Promise.” He picked her up under her knees and let her continue to cling to his neck.

“How did you find me anyway?” She thought to ask right after they left the building and a cold outside air hit her already bruising face. Minato angled himself that she didn’t see any of the beat-up kidnappers, but she still heard their faint groaning and whimpering.

Minato gently laid her down by the black car that brought her here and took off his jacket to cover her shivering form. Only then did he take out her phone from his pocket along with a bunch of… her hair?

“I… saw them throwing your phone out of the window and followed the car. I wasn’t initially sure if the phone was really yours, but… I could recognize your beautiful hair anywhere. So, I knew you had to be in trouble.”

Kushina took her phone in a daze and looked at the screen. There were three missed calls from Grandma and one from Mikoto… She gulped and clutched the device to her chest.

“I… er… I already called the cops, so… We just have to wait for a bit.” Minato’s face suddenly looked suspiciously pink as he sat down next to her and started to lightly play with the hair still clutched in his hand.

“I thought you hated me…” Kushina murmured into her knees after a little while. Minato send her a panicked look.

“No, I never hated you! Why would you think that?”

Kushina chuckled weakly. “Well, you ever just watched when the others would mock my hair and stuff… “ She shruged. “I don’t really know.”

Minato started to wildly shake his head. “No, definitely not! I just knew you could handle those assholes just fine, so… I never interfered, because I thought you wouldn’t appreciate it. Someone trying to interfere. You know…” He sighed helplessly, eyes still boring into the red strands in his hand. “To be honest, I’ve had the biggest crush on you for… What feels like forever.” He cleared his throat awkwardly and Kushina clutched her phone tighter.

“You called my hair beautiful before…” She smiled at him widely and he visibly melted.

“I always thought it was lovely. Red like blood or when sun rises in the morning just right, you know?”

She blushed and giggled quickly. “I always hated my hair. But I guess it led you to me, so… Grandma must be right. It really is my own personal red string of fate.”


End file.
